


The forecast

by DuckyWheeze



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Crack and Angst, F/F, How Do I Tag, LWA crack, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckyWheeze/pseuds/DuckyWheeze
Summary: LWA crack for my first fic on AO3, but I have an English paper and a drama script to write...how do I even get A's in either class-
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. Another one bites the dust

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my first crack, get ready to be disappointed! :)

More than four students sat in the classroom/detention room with professor Ursula as they worked on their test that should have been done yesterday but two very consistent troublemakers thought they could just skip the test and/or cheat on it to get a passing grade. The troublemakers are known as one very suave Amanda O’neil and another very clumsy Akko Kagari, they sat side by side finishing their work as two other students watched from the floor of the makeshift classroom. They both glared icy daggers at the students and said they would stay there until the two were done.

“You two should really go, I’ve got this under control!” Professor Ursula said, lightly waving her hands towards them, trying to shoo’ them out of the classroom. In all fact of the matter, They weren’t even supposed to be there in the first place but Diana was informed that the two had got in trouble so she thought it was only necessary that she brought Hannah along with her. But, that doesn't mean that Diana wasn’t letting up any time soon and Akko knew that. She knew how determined Diana was once she made up her mind and almost nothing was going to change that...Almost nothing. 

Akko was about halfway through, but all she could feel when working was the very familiar, icy glare getting consistently colder as time went on. She knew if she didn’t look up soon, her whole body would turn into ice from a certain light blue eyed blond with teal-green highlights. She hesitantly looked up from her paper and was met with a very pissed off Diana Cavendish and a very, very, uncomfortable Hannah England trying her best to calm down the blond and maybe try to dismiss any repetitive thoughts that might consist of killing Akko in her sleep or even worse to Akko…ignoring her. 

She tried her best to crack a smile but was met with an even stronger glare. Amanda wasn’t any help either, to be honest she only made matters worse “hey Akko, does Diana seem..pissed to you? Or is it just me?” she said, twirling a pencil in her hand. Her voice wavered, a little scared of talking in front of the blond witch for longer than she needed to. 

“No, I feel it to..” she said, trying to shield at least some of her face so that it wouldn't get iced to. She was still glaring at her as she tried to complete at least some of her work but the sting of guilt quickly started to upset her stomach as Diana started to walk over, Hannah trailing not far behind. Amanda tried to give a quick wave but was shot down by a scoff and another, visible but softer glare from Hannah. Amanda frowned and put her hand down, but tried not to look too concerned as she put her hands behind her head and glanced over at Akko, “Hey, does it seem like both of them are mad at us?..” she whispered to Akko but looked to the front so as not to look suspicious. 

“Uh, yeah..” Akko trailed off, trying to get her work done as fast as possible so she could get the hell out of there and fast walk straight to her room, maybe ask Jasminka to make some tarts afterwards, and try to get her mind off the very scary blond that would definitely come to visit later that day for their weekly study session. When she went into class today, she had no interest in cheating nor did she know it wasn’t an open book test. In her opinion, the teacher should have told her she couldn’t use her notes beforehand and this never would have happened! She thankfully finished her work and sighed in relief, but then realized the not-so-loudly squeaking of a chair grazing the floor and the scent of citrus and lavender gently filled her nose; Diana had walked over and was now sitting right in front of her, turned around with neck craned to look at her.

“Are you finished with the assignment now? Because, I insist I walk you back to your dorm.” Diana hissed with as much venom that aunt Daryl had in her snakes. She gulped, she felt like a child under a parents gaze who was about to get scolded.

“y-yeah!..I’m done..” she croaked out, sinking into her desk farther. She felt a large weight leave her chest as the blond took her eyes off her, that’s ironic because she loved it when only Diana’s attention was on her and only her. She got up from her desk and slowly trailed behind Diana as Ursula looked on shaking her head lightly but not getting too involved other than a wave of goodbye before going back to work. Again, she felt like a child following her mom but now with all the attention on her and the stares of pity, she felt like a kicked puppy. They walked out the door and into the hallway, the guilt in her stomach was growing and the ache in her heart was tightening just as much as they neared her dorm. 

“Now, if you’ll please enter your dorm, I’ll pick you up later today for our scheduled tutoring. Good day, Akko” Diana gave one last glance before she swayed away into the open hallways. Akko stood at the door, wanting nothing more for an opportunity to mend her mistake and make it up to Diana, ‘geez, I’m really in the hole this time..’ She thought, sulking in front of her door...oh right, she was here already. She opened her door to find her roommates staring at her, her roommate Lotte, and her other roommate Sucy. 

Sucy was sitting at the shared desk with her chemistry, mid experiment. Lotte was on her bed, reading the newest nightfall novel with her crystal ball on what looked like a nightfall fan page. “We heard what happened outside, are you okay?” Lotte said, with concern clear in her voice. “She probably got in trouble again, what did you do? Glue Finnlean to her chair?” Sucy’s snickering being heard from behind her mask. “Sucy! Anyways, what did happen, Akko? It did sound bad..” Lotte quickly reprimanded her roommate, but sympathetically looked at Akko from their shared bunk. 

“No, nothing bad...just had some make up work to do for….professor Ursula..” she trailed off from her sentence, trying her best to lie her way out her friends worrying about her again. Her friends looked at her, then at each other, but Sucy was actually the first one to speak up, “You have late work for professor Ursula?” She was just as baffled by the statement than Lotte. They stared at each other for a while, Akko standing awkwardly in the middle of their shared dorm. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door “hey! Akko, you in there?” A muffled yell came from behind the door, but it sounded...odd. It was definitely Amanda, but something about her voice seemed..just a bit off from the usually loud and boisterous tone she carried. She was definitely loud but she sounded….in distress? Akko quickly opened the door, wanting nothing more than to get out of the sights of her very confused friends. 

A large mass of fiery red and orange hair shoved past Akko and quickly into the red team’s closet, shutting the doors quickly. The red team looking bewildered, looked at the now sealed shut closet with a, what looked like, very scared Amanda. It was safe to say that the topic of Akko had been thrown out the window and was now replaced with the now very confused and concerned looks of the red teams faces. “What’s going on?..” Akko thought to herself; She had never seen the very bold American do something so out of character. Except when they were about to face the missile; she outwardly said “this seems like a bad idea..” when they told the plan aloud. So, why now? What could be so scary that even Amanda is scared of-

“AMANDA O’NEIL! YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!” a very loud and very angry Hannah could be heard through the halls. Akko felt like her ears were gonna explode and could only hold sympathy for the people around her as well, but she held most sympathy for a very clearly scared Amanda, holding a shaky smile from between the cracks in the closet. Sucy smirked and snickered at the sight in front of her, Lotte could only sigh as she looked at Amanda sympathetically and then back at her book, “here,” She took out her duffel bag, which she had recently put on spell on so if the time came she could get all her nightfall books signed, but never got around to actually filling it...she might of got a bit..sidetracked on volume 32..”You can hide in here till she cools off..” She put it on the floor and waited for Amanda to climb inside. It didn’t take long for the American to hop inside the bag before Hannah rounded the corner, coming up the stairs, and the clacking of her heels getting closer. 

A red faced Hannah peeked into the room, looking erratically to every corner of the dorm “is she in here?” she asked as calmly as she could, which wasn’t very calm but Lotte silently congratulated her for trying. They all looked at each other then back at Hannah, Akko chimed in “I haven’t seen her till detention..” she said, shrugging her shoulders. Lotte and Sucy seem to agree as Hannah sighs and rubs the bridge of her nose, exasperated. Sucy looked up from her textbook, feeling like this was going to be a very long conversation.


	2. In which anxiety makes a guest appearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah has a mental breakdown, I make a self insert and Diana gets wet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally it’s winter break for me and I can add more chapters and new drafts for this fic and maybe another one shot by this week! Hope you like this one, happy holidays!

Hannah sighed, Amanda had just gotten out of detention and she had already caused more trouble! Akko shrugged her shoulders, “Sorry, wish I could help..” 

“No it’s not your fault, don’t worry about it” Hannah put a hand on Akko’s shoulder but, quickly took it off. Even though she had said sorry to Akko months ago, she couldn’t shake the feeling that sorry wasn’t enough to what she did to her. She made her feel less than nothing and yet she forgives her and shows her that she’s more than the nasty words she threw at her. Akko’s face turned sympathetic as she wrapped an arm around Hannah’s shoulder smiling, “come on! Let’s go find your girlfriend!” 

“S-SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!” 

“Suuurrree” Akko winked at a very flustered Hannah. She couldn’t believe it, was she that obvious?! If so, does that mean Amanda knows?!? 

A scream came from down the hall, Akko and Hannah looked at each other before detaching from each other and sprinting down the hall. They round the corner and spot a very wet and livid Diana, her outfit soaked through and hair dripping with water. Meanwhile, Akko was having a gay panic attack and certain red blur was leaving the scene. Hannah decided to tend to Diana first, grabbing her a towel and some napkins. 

“Are you alright, Diana?” Hannah said, handing her the towel. Diana sighed, seeming to have calmed herself and wiped the excess water from her uniform, “quite alright, actually could you fetch me a spare uniform and tell the teachers I’ll be running a little late?”

“Y-yeah, of course!” Hannah nodded, of course Diana would always think ahead. She probably already had a well thought out day seconds before the water even hit. Diana is like that, even when they were kids she would schedule when to play with Barbara and her. That is putting in to perspective that her mother and father were very busy and she had learned from a young age that schedules help the world go ‘round. 

Akko snapped out her trance as Diana began to walk away. Akko waved at Hannah as she trailed behind Diana, “I’ll see you later! Wait, Diana hold on!” Akko’s voice got smaller the farther she walked into the hall until she could only hear the small chatter of the cafeteria. “She really does consider me a friend, doesn’t she? Why?..” 

“Beats me, Akko’s just like that..” 

A voice came from behind Hannah, making her jump a little. She turned around to meet a very laid back Amanda who still had the bucket in her hand. She sighed, she’s doing that a lot lately. “What’s wrong, Hans?” Amanda smirked, tilting her head a bit.

“Nothing, it’s none of your business! go and annoy someone else!” 

Amanda shrugged her shoulders, “fine, okay. You don’t have to be so mean about it..”

“Wait!” Hannah yelled out a little louder than she wanted but she couldn’t back down now. She stood red faced as Amanda stared at her waiting for an answer that she doubted would be heard. Her heart was pounding out her chest as she contemplated if she should even ask such a simple question, I mean...were they even friends in the first place? She didn’t know anything about Amanda’s personal life aside from what she heard from others and even some of that was flawed, “like all gossip I guess..” she whispered to herself.

“Huh? What gossip?”

“Oh! Nothing just..talking to myself like a crazy person..” she laughed uncomfortably, because well...this was uncomfortable. “How do I even begin explain that I like her?! Just, hey by the way I like I think we should go out sometime and sometimes I subtly stalk you in gym! No! No one says that!” The more she argued with herself, the more she got uncomfortable with the concerning looks of the American in front of her. Wait...she heard her..didn’t she?..

“I-....I’lltalktoyoulaterbye!” She sprinted out into the hallway, before she could even hear Amanda’s retort. At the moment she didn’t wanna hear Amanda at all. She just embarrassed herself and Amanda was likely gonna tell and Akko was gonna tell Diana and Diana was gonna talk to her and her whole life was gonna be ove- 

“Shut up! I don’t need you telling me things that haven’t even happened yet!” Hannah huffed and a girl seemed to appear out of no where. no one seemed to see her except Hannah who was now walking away from her. 

“But it could happen! I mean what if she doesn’t want to be your friend cause she feels uncomfortable that her friend is in love with her! You ever think of that?! Huh!?” The brunette waved her arms around in defense pacing behind her, trying to show how big her point is, even though it was completely flawed in every aspect of the word. 

“That. Would. Never. Happen! Amanda doesn’t just ‘stop’ being friends with you because she knows you like her! She would more over use it against you..” she thought about the last part that was somehow even more horrific than the aspect of just abandoning their friendship all together. 

“Ohhhhh I get it! You wanna sit in eternal fear that she doesn’t actually like you!”

“Then you want me to tell her!”

“NO! That’s the scariest idea you’ve ever come up with!” She reeled back in fear, like she was actually scared of the idea. Hannah groaned again, she couldn’t keep this up. She paced back to her dorm, she really hoped all day wasn’t be like this...

She started to open her door as she began to spill even more atrocities in her face about how she could see the future or whatever. Hannah finally got in her dorm, laid on her bed and tuned her out for the time being.

“Don’t ignore me! My advice is very important!”

“Shut up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll add more Diakko when I feel up to it but no promises lol happy early new year

**Author's Note:**

> as I said, I have homework sooo- staysafe! (I'll probably release a fic with more plot when I revise and re-read it)


End file.
